Personal grooming of humans typically includes activities which are performed in front of a mirror, such as combing and styling the hair, shaving the beard and other forms of body cosmetics. In order to provide good visibility of the countenance of the person who is using the mirror for personal grooming, it is known to provide the mirror with a lighting system for illuminating the person's face and/or body.
Often, such lighting systems comprise multiple lamps which can be operated manually. This means that the persons who are using the mirror can activate the lamps according to their personal requirements. Usually, the person will also want to activate the lamps in such a way that he or she is not blinded by the irradiated light. However, adjustments for good and clear reflection of the countenance of the person in front of the mirror without blinding are not easy to find. This means, that it is difficult to adapt such a lighting system to a person's demands in an easy way.